Olita de alta mar
by REDYM
Summary: Hay veces en la que los tabús nos retrasan, pero hay ocasiones en las que están justificadas.


_**Atención: este fic tiene contenido muy fuerte para gente sensible, si eres menor de edad no deberías estar leyendo esto, pero como sé que te importa un cacahuate mis recomendaciones luego no te estés quejando, se recomienda discreción, come frutas y verduras, has treinta minutos de ejercicio al día.**_

―Hoy no te permitiré descansar hasta que salga el sol― Decía un sujeto moviendo fuertemente su cadera contra Lapis Lazuli, lentamente iba levantándole su desgastada falda mientras violentamente la manoseaba, con una mano apretaba muy fuerte su pecho y con la otra mano desgarraba su ropa.

Lapis no tenía más opción que dejarse llevar por la situación, después de todo para algo le estaban pagando, tanto por delante como por detrás fue abusada, lejos de sentir placer ya dolía, lamentablemente aquel sujeto había cumplido lo que le prometió pues no descanso ni para tomar agua si no hasta que termino la madrugada.

Agotada y con un olor muy fuerte a semen Lapis ya no se podía poner de pie, pero quería bañarse y poder refrescarse, pero la poca fuerza que tenía en sus manos no se lo permitía ya, sus delgados músculos simplemente no le querían responder. Sonó la puerta y vio como entraba su compañera Perla, también se veía cansada y su ropa estaba en peores condiciones que las de Lapis.

Perla volteó en dirección al suelo y vio a su compañera tirada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas bañada en sudor, olfateo un poco el ambiente para poder decir― OK, te fue peor a ti― Mientras daba una pequeña carcajada se fue durante un momento, Lapis solo escucho como sonaba el grifo de agua y en pocos minutos todo se tornó silencioso, y de un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar como Perla comenzaba a tararear una linda sinfonía.

La canción de Perla se escuchaba más fuerte y cuando Lapis pudo alzar la mirada vio a perla completamente desnuda, ella se agachó y con una gran proeza de fuerza pudo levantar a su amiga del suelo para aponerla en la tina que gracias a Dios tenía el agua tibia.

Perla se encargó de bañarla, la limpió todo lo que pudo y cuando al fin terminó solo la pudo secar y ponerle un short y un pequeño sport femenino, cuando terminó con ella la llevó a otro cuarto que estaba sucio, tenía una litera y una mesita de noche, olía horrendo y las paredes estaban llenas de salitre, pero solo para hacer que su amiga se sintiera bien, decidió darle la cama de arriba.

Lapis se encontraba inerte viendo el techo mientras pensaba en su pasado en el presente pero nunca en algún futuro, después de algunos minutos vio como Perla salía del baño con un delantal y un pañuelo que le cubría la boca, sacó una escoba y un trapeador y se puso a hacer lo suyo, aunque Lapis se decía para sus adentros _"¿Por qué siempre limpia? Ella sabe que no importa lo que haga, este lugar siempre será un basurero"_

Cuando perla terminó se sentó en la cama de abajo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que un sujeto entrara a la habitación con un maletín gris, era un hombre gordo y con un pelo rubio algo peculiar, viste con una camisa hawaiana negra y unas bermudas cafés, se llama Ronaldo, pero no deja que ninguna de ellas lo llame por su nombre.

―Perla― Dijo Ronaldo con un acento grave― El alcalde quiere verte de nuevo esta noche, darás dos servicios, serás dama de compañía y su puta personal, tal parece iras a una gran fiesta así que se agradecida y compórtate, el Jefe no quiere que arruines esto como la última vez que despreciaste la comida que se te dio― Ronaldo se acercó a ella y le entrego el maletín ― Ahí tienes lo necesario para verte bien esta noche y suficiente maquillaje para poder ocultar ese moretón que tienes en el ojo― aquel muchacho decidió retirarse.

La casa en la que se encuentran no es muy grande, parece más departamento que otra cosa, pues solo tiene un baño dos habitaciones, una sala y él cuarto en el que están también tiene la función de ser la cocina, pues el otro cuarto siempre se usa para tener sexo y debe ser el más bonito y cuando ambas tiene que trabajar se usa la sala por lo que aquel sitio siempre tiene un desagradable olor, pero para hacer las cosas un poco más llevaderas ambas cooperaron para comprar una pequeña pero muy linda cafetera.

Lapis se quedó viendo a Perla ― Al menos sabemos que podrás dormir en un lugar cómodo al final―

Perla se comenzó a carcajear―Tienes razón, el alcalde Dewey es un hombre de un solo disparo, apenas se corre ya se está durmiendo―

―Aún no lo entiendo― Comentó Lapis cabizbaja― Ese sujeto tiene dinero para comprarte y poder mantenerte, te lo ha ofrecido tantas veces que ya hasta perdí la cuenta, pero tú lo has rechazado a sabiendas de que vivirás mejor ¿Por qué lo haces perla? ―

― Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Lapis― Contestaba Perla con una voz maternal mientras habría el maletín ― Desde que mataron a Garnet y desapareció Amatista nos quedamos solas tú y yo, dime, si me voy ¿Quién te preparará la comida? ¿Quién limpiará este intento de casa? ¿Quién te tapara e las noches cuando tengas frio? Y más importante aún ¿Quién te dará compañía? Se que al inicio nunca nos agradamos, pero con el tiempo hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien, es más ágamos un trato― La voz de perla sonaba en este punto ya muy lleno de esperanza― Apenas alguien te compre tu acepta el trato y en ese instante yo me iré con el alcalde Dewey, de esta manera ambas sabremos que la otra estará bien―

Lapis se comenzó a reír ― Sabes, quedarte por mí, es lo más estúpido que he escuchado de ti― Perla agachó la cabeza con mucha tristeza por aquellas palabras, pero vio la mano de ella en su frente justo cuando iba a soltar la primera lagrima y escucho de nuevo la voz de su amiga― Pero también es lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho. Perla, aceptó el trato― Con la mano Lapis acercó a Perla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Perla se arregló, un hermoso vestido de gala color celeste y un maquillaje muy fino potenció enormemente su belleza, con tacones altos y la luna en sus pupilas Perla se puso en pie y decidió marcharse, pero antes de irse quiso despedirse de Lapiz, aunque cuando ella entró a la habitación no la encontraba por ningún lado y ella estaba entrando en pánico hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y vio como una taza de café se le era entregado por su compañera, el pecho de perla se contraía a causa de su corazón, tomó la taza y con la mano que tenía libre agarro la cintura de Lapis acercándola delicadamente, sin mucho pensarlo ambas se besaron y con un dulce "Hasta pronto" se despidieron.

Perla cerró la puerta y enfrente de la casa estaba el auto del alcalde Dewey con su chofer esperándola y mientras tomaba el café volteó hacia el lado derecho de la banqueta, solo pensó "Buena suerte Lapis"

A los pocos minutos Lapis se encontraba vestida con un mini short azul y una camisa rosa muy simplona, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a leer uno de los comics que Amatista le había regalado antes de desaparecer, escuchó unas llaves abrir la puerta principal y vio a Ronaldo entrando con cuatro sujetos, suspiro muy fuerte y en ese momento supo que aquella noche tampoco dormiría bien.

Ya era la siete de la mañana cuando Perla regresó, algo desaliñada y con el cabello revuelto abrió la puerta y en la sala se encontraba Lapis tirada en el sofá, de nuevo tenía las piernas abiertas, pero ahora aparte de estar bañada en sudor, estaba manchada de semen que escurría por ambos orificios y su cara estaba llena de moretones y una leve raspadura en la muñeca.

―Lapis despierta― Dijo perla mientras la cargaba para repetir la rutina de casi todos los días ― traje mucha comida y algo de dinero extra―

Lapis solo abrió un poco los ojos y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, pero entre tantas gárgaras en vez de palabras se pudo escuchar un "bienvenida a casa" en un pequeño momento ambas se vieron directo a los ojos y claramente ambas sonrojadas se dieron un pequeño beso de piquito para proceder a meterse en la tina las dos.

Aquella tarde fue llevadera y agradable, después de dos años enteros llenos marginación y de mal sexo, tal vez encontraron un pequeño pedazo de paz.

La luna resbalaba del cielo y eso significa que Ronaldo estaba por llegar, esta vez trajo un par de hombres con una apariencia de malviviente más grande de lo usual, cada uno tomó a la que más guapa le pareció.

Por primera vez a Lapis no le molesto tanto el cliente que le toco, este fue suave y se le notaba un poco nervioso, quizás aún era virgen y de casualidad se topó con Ronaldo o algo por el estilo, el movimiento de sus caderas era torpe y ella no sabía cómo se le ocurrió intentar meter su pene sin siquiera esperar a que ella se quitara su pantalón, por lo que tomo la iniciativa, si tiene suerte este cliente será uno frecuente y con eso ella sabe que el descanso en las noches podrá aumentar gracias a la inexperiencia del tipo.

Pasaron quizás unos quince minutos cuando Lapis escucho el grito de Perla que pedía auxilio para después escuchar un par de disparos, lo más rápido que pudieron tanto ella como su cliente salieron en ayuda de Perla y al salir encontraron a Ronaldo tirado en el suelo con un balazo en el hombro, Lapis corrió directo a su mesa de noche y sacó un revolver mientras los gritos de Perla comenzaron a tornarse en suplicas.

El cliente de Lapis se encontraba intentando calmar al otro sujeto, pero ya era muy tarde, cuando Lapis entró pudo ver el cadáver de Perla tirado como un saco de basura en una esquina, sin pensarlo apuntó a ambos sujetos y con solo dos disparos los mató con la mirada más fría posible.

Lapis se arrodilló frente a Perla y vio como en su rostro le faltaba un ojo y en lugar de tener nariz había una cuenca, ya estaba más que muerta y con una mirada vacía viendo hacia la nada, su pupila era completamente gris y su piel poco a poco se volvía gris, no pudo contenerse y lloró mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y cinco hombres entraron frenéticamente ―Tomen todos los cuerpo, si nos apuramos la Doctora podrá tomar los órganos que todavía sirven y los podremos vender sin muchas complicaciones― Aquella voz era del Jefe quien apenas vio el cadáver de perla mandó a tomarlo y a pesar de que Lapis puso resistencia en soltarlo, solo dos golpes en su cara bastaron para que los dejara hacer su trabajo ― Pobre chica, aunque su destino pudo haber sido diferente si hubiera aceptado las propuestas del alcalde Dewey, ahora solo me pregunto cómo se pondrá él cuando lo sepa― Y con mucho cinismo se quedó viendo a Lapis quien tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar ― ¡hey! No te sientas tan mal pequeña, pudiste haber sido tú, agradece que no fue así, sonríe y verás como las cosas cambiaran, yo soy un ejemplo, al fin y al cabo, por eso todo el mundo me dice Mr. Smiley… … … ¡Sour cream! Ve a comprar un café y quédate con ella para que no se escape y pueda recibir mañana a primera hora a su nueva compañera, y no olvides limpiar este desastre―

Aquella noche fue muy lluviosa y llena de truenos, pareciera como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo y estuviera empezando el segundo diluvio, el cuarto olía a hierro oxidado y el blanqueador no hacia si no hacer el olor mucho más desagradable "Ese despreciable idiota" pensaba Lapis, pues Sour Cream se daba el lujo de tener cubrebocas y no tuvo si quiera empatía para atreverse a darle uno a la pobre muchacha, que de seguro ya está llena de traumas.

Lapis decidió mejor acostarse en la litera y taparse con todas las colchas que había, en posición fetal se puso a sollozar, más que tristeza sentía impotencia mezclada con mucha ira _**"Si no me hubiera tardado tanto en reaccionar esto no hubiera pasado"**_ se decía a sí misma _**"Tal vez si yo fuera más atractiva aquel imbécil me hubiera elegido a mí y Perla no hubiera muerto"**_ La noche pasó sin más, por pura suerte no se inundó la vivienda por lo que para desgracia de Lapis aún hay trabajo.

Eran las cinco en punto cuando los hombres de Mr. Smiley llegaron, traían consigo una chica que por su estatura no se vería mayor de dieciséis años, de pelo rubio y lentes rotos, con una piel que pareciera muy fina llena de moretones y un collar metálico de apariencia muy pesada, vestía con una sudadera y pants verde y unos tenis ya muy desgastados.

Tiraron a aquella muchacha al suelo y uno de ellos le quitó el collar remplazándolo con un grillete en la pierna derecha para que le pesara caminar, Lapis al escuchar tanto ruido se levantó de la cama algo molesta, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el suelo Sour Cream la bajó bruscamente de la cama casi tumbándola, la agarró de la mano y la llevó directo a la sala para poder presentarle a su nueva compañera de trabajo.

"Se llama Peridot" dijo un sujeto para poder presentarla, desde ese momento aquella chiquilla seria la nueva puta de la ciudad y con algo de suerte pueda que viva más de un año, si no es que otro drogadicto vuelve a salir de control como la noche pasada.

Lapis se quedó viendo fijamente a Peridot con mucho menos precio, era muy muy delgada, estaba más que enana e inclusive era más plana que Perla, a lo mucho tenía un poco más de trasero que la susodicha, pero ¿realmente alguien se la quisiera coger? Ante los ojos de Lapis aquella niña no tiene gracia alguna más que su piel clara y su melena rubia, pero también entre sus pensamientos paso _**"¿Cómo esta friki de la sociedad llegó a este cuchitril? ¿Como una niña que se ve que jamás sale de su casa pudo meterse frente a esos tipos?"**_ Peridot no dejaba de temblar y de sudar frío al ver aquella mirada tan fría de aquella chica que recién conocía y pareciera ya se había conquistado su odio, sin mucho que decir todos los hombres salieron de la casa dejando un litro de leche y una caja de cereal.

Peridot se tumbó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar mientras poco a poco se acostaba en posición fetal, a través de sus oídos se escuchaba mucho ruido, pisadas de aquí para allá, pudo inclusive escuchar cómo se habría la llave de la bañera muy bruscamente y pocos minutos después como el agua dejaba de correr, pero no quería abrir los ojos, y al sentir un dedo tocar su frente volteó hacia arriba y vio una leve sonrisa salir del rostro de Lapis mientras sostenía un plato lleno de leche y cereal.

― Si no comes nada el trabajo será más pesado― Dijo Lapis con una voz tan suave que pareciera ser una madre consolando a su hija― Créeme, esos tipos serán unos hijos de la gran puta, pero saben cómo mantenernos con vida en cuanto alimentación se refiere y quizás si tienes suerte puede que deje que te agarres el juguete que viene dentro de la caja, siempre peleaba con mis amigas para ver quien se lo quedaba― Y entre risas le entregó el plato y una cuchara para que pudiera comer.

Aquella friki no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, ella podía asegurar que no era grata ante los ojos de su nueva compañera, pero más importante aún "¿Cómo te adaptas a este estilo de vida tan jodido?" Peridot no entendía aquello por lo que escurriéndose los mocos decidió preguntar solo para recibir como respuesta _**"Nunca te logras a acostumbrar"**_ aquellas palabras lograron desanimarla y darle a entender que no saldría de ese lugar muy fácilmente, pero antes de que comenzar a llorar logro escuchar _**"Pero con compañía se reduce todo el estrés y con determinación puede que encuentres a alguien que te compre y puedas salir de este horrendo basurero"**_ no será un gran rayo de esperanza, pero cuando menos supo que puede que no se quede en esa horrenda casa para siempre.

La tarde rápidamente llegó y Peridot veía como Lapis sacaba ropa de un cajón, recibió lo que parecía ser una falda corta café y una camisa de botones blancas y unos tirantes, uno zapatos tipo escolares y unos calcetines blancos muy largos, recibió como explicación que debido a su apariencia los hombres pagarían más por alguien que realmente tiene la apariencia de una niña que estudia la secundaria o inclusive la primaria, después de todo hay toda clase de enfermos que llegan a ese sitio.

Peridot no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante la idea de ser penetrada tan bruscamente, comentó que aún es virgen, lo que hizo que Lapis pusiera una cara de sorpresa y de miedo a la vez, sabía que el precio por ella aumentaría y que probablemente su primera vez seria subastada, así que como recomendación recibió un _**"si ya la tienes adentro, solo muévete"**_

Por su parte Lapis maquilló a Peridot, después de todo si llegase a mostrarse fachosa lejos de que le fuera bien, recibirá los peores tratos por parte de los proxenetas. Se veía hermosa, literalmente parecía una niña que derrochaba inocencia por donde estuviera

La noche calló y ambas vieron como Sour Cream entraba, tal parece la herida que recibió Ronaldo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo suspendieran y le dieran trabajos más ligeros, aquel muchacho trajo solo a dos sujetos, y pareciera que ya sabían a quien se cogerían, Peridot antes de que la metieran a la habitación, vio la cara de Lapis quien poseía un rostro lleno de tristeza absoluta al ver como una niña entraba a un lugar tan asqueroso solo para perder su virginidad en lo que se le puede decir con mucha razón: " _ **una violación"**_

(Recomendación, escuchar: MEME-Todo va a estar bien/ Louis Armstrong - What a wonderful world/ Somewhere over the Rainbow – Israel)

El tormento comenzó:

Para fortuna del muchacho y de muchas mujeres aquel chico estaba bien dotado, veinticinco centímetros nada despreciables, para mala suerte de Peridot si no ha aprendido a domar serpientes pues sobre la marcha tendrá que ver la forma de amansar una anaconda ella solita y de paso comprender que existen sabores en este mundo que sería mejor no tener que probar si no es por gusto, lamentablemente el miembro viril de aquel sujeto poco a poco iba creciendo más hasta llegar a medir poquito más de treinta centímetros.

Peridot temblaba al ver tremenda vestía y temblaba ante la idea de tener que soportar siquiera una hora. Pobre desdichada.

Aquel tipo tomo a Peridot de la cintura y la lanzó con cuidado contra la cama para poder ponerse encima de ella, la iba lamiendo poco a poco, de los labios bajó al cuelllo y con la misma velocidad le quitaba los botones a la camisa, con una habilidad que solo pocos poseen le quitó el corpiño con solo dos dedos.

Peridot se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, lo cual hizo que el sujeto se excitara más, aquellos labios pintados de carmesí y esos grandes ojos verdes con anteojos irradiaban dulzura, sin mencionar que su pecho a pesar de ser pequeño se sentía firme y esos pezones con un tono rosa muy suave te invitaban a poder disfrutarlos.

Casi a mordidas aquella persona disfrutaba del pecho de peridot mientras ella temblaba tan descontroladamente que no podía reaccionar ante nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba sucediendo de manera tan brusca y rápido que no podía maquilar idea alguna dejando su mente en blanco, tanto así que no sintió cuando ya no tenía puesta la falda.

La parte más íntima de aquella niña era ocultada solo por un escaso centímetro de tela, era lamida sin siquiera ser despojada de su ropa interior lo cual entumecía su cuerpo, pero sin tomar tanto tiempo su braga fue destajada de una mordida dejando ante la simple vista su vagina, no tenía casi ningún vello y poseía un tono rosa claro entre las piernas.

Sin mucha imaginación fue puesta en posición de perrito, aquel hombre hizo lo que todo joven quiere hacer y con mucha brusquedad y nada de tacto le metió todo bruscamente haciendo que Peridot diera un grito desgarrador, tal parece no se lubricó lo suficiente. Jadeos muy intensos salían de aquel muchacho como si fuera una bestia y Peridot lejos de sentir placer no podía concebir otro sentido más que el dolor, sufría, pues cada movimiento de cadera no hacía más que desgarrarla por dentro.

Entre tanto movimiento el tipo dejó salir todo el semen dentro del vientre de Peridot, ella no sabía ya que es lo que sentía, todo ese dolor era más que frustrante y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, simplemente no entendía como manipular la situación a su favor, el tiempo no le dio para prepararse para la segunda ronda.

Ella no sabía si el chico realmente tiene buena condición física, pero parecía no agotarse, es más, poniéndose a ver los detalles logró ver una cara energética, como si todo ello solo fuera el calentamiento y así fue. El chico eyaculó cerca de dos veces más dentro de Peridot tomándose su tiempo para no cansarse, pero el verdadero martirio llegó cuando quiso entrar por la puerta trasera sin siquiera avisar.

El grito esta vez fue más desgarrador y ella solo suplicaba porque se detuviera, sin embargo, las lágrimas que dejaba salir no ablandaron el corazón de su violador, con mucha fuerza su trasero era desgarrado al sentir como salía y entraba algo que era más grande que su brazo y estaba en una posición en la que no se podía mover libremente, pero le dio tiempo para agarrar una almohada que al final termino siendo destruida a mordidas.

Así continuaron hasta las dos de la mañana. La jornada estaba a punto de terminar para Peridot quien estaba cansada y asustada, con un gran dolor en el vientre, en su trasero podía sentir tal ardor que no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie, su vagina fue atacada tan brutalmente que el movimiento en el suelo era imposible para sus piernas, por lo que terminó tirada en el piso boca abajo, totalmente abierta dejaba salir el semen manchando todo con un poco de sangre, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas suficientes a ese hombre.

Peridot fue levemente arrastrada y acomodada de rodillas para poder lamer el pene de aquel sujeto, no le cabía en la boca más de la punta, "Seré más delicado, solo quiero que muevas la lengua, no será necesario que te lo metas todo" bromeaba el muchacho, pero eso ya era el trabajo final de peridot. Cuando aquel sujeto terminó eyaculando lo último se dio por satisfecho, se vistió y antes de irse pudo decir "sin duda ha valido la pena tanto dinero gastado, te dejé un poco de plata en el bolsillo de tu camisa… nos veremos pronto"

Aquella muchachita no dejaba de ver el techo y llorar, lamentarse el hecho de acabar en aquel sitio sin oportunidad alguna de poder escapar, lloraba como un infante, fuerte y ruidoso en señal de que ha recibido ya mucho castigo.

Lapis entró despacio al cuarto y encendió la luz para poder ver mejor, se encontró con lo que imaginaba, aún recuerda que la primera vez que llego ahí le pasó algo similar, la diferencia fue que ella había podido perder su virginidad muchísimo antes de llegar ahí, por lo que el dolor se redujo un poco.

Lazuli se agachó y puso sus labios en la frente de su compañera, le dio un leve beso en una ceja y la abrazo fuertemente intentando consolarla, después de todo el primer día de trabajo siempre es duro y difícil para todas, ella aún conserva muchos traumas y no permite que nadie toque su cabello, pues siempre que lo agarran es para sodomizarla y ya está cansada de tanto sexo duro, ambas estaban completamente desnudas y sudadas pero una se encontraba más débil que la otra.

Lapis se arrodillo para poder sujetar a Peridot, cargándola en posición de princesa la metió lentamente a la bañera, con una cubeta y Avon la iba limpiando poco a poco por todo el cuerpo sin descuidar ninguna zona, le lavó el cabello y cuando terminó la sentó en una silla para luego echarle colonia en el cuerpo y talco en las zonas más adoloridas.

―Se que parece que te estoy tratando como a un bebe― Dijo Lapis con algo de pena― Pero la primera vez que abusaron de mí, una gran amiga me limpio, me dio una ducha e hizo todo lo que te estoy haciendo, porque al final esto aminora un poco el dolor que vas a sentir en el día… y enserio, a pesar de todo sé que no te podrás mover por dos días, pero el trabajo es trabajo y ahora no somos más que esclavas sexuales que tendrán suerte si viven una noche más―

Peridot se quedó dormida tanto por el cansancio como por el dolor que sentía en sus entrañas, y no es para menos, tremendo animal le toco a la pobre chica.

Pasaron las horas y dio las tres de la tarde, Peridot se despertó al sentirse sofocada, aun desnuda sentía sobre su pecho un gran dolor, estaba completamente bañada en sudor y tenía entre cerrados sus ojos, veía borroso, quería gritar pero simplemente su voz no salía, la respiración cada vez se hacía lento, como si estuviera apagándose de un momento a otro tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantar escasos centímetros su mano izquierdo en dirección a la puerta, el oído comenzó a retumbarle con un pitido que opacaba cualquier ruido y con un gran respiro salió de aquel incomodo momento.

Peridot se frotaba la frente y se sentó al borde de la litera para poder extender sus pequeños pies en el aire, y moviéndolos cual niña golpeo accidentalmente a su compañera, por él susto de golpearla se terminó por caer de boca contra el suelo. Lapis rápidamente le amortiguo la caída tirándole una almohada hacia donde estamparía su frente.

Con mucha vergüenza peridot se levantó lentamente, su visión aun seguía borrosa por no tener los lentes puestos, con algo de torpeza unas manos le ponen sus anteojos y su mirada se fija perfectamente contra los ojos de Lapis, pero es una chica que ve mucho los detalles, su compañera tenía puesto un delantal ya amarillento por el uso y un paliacate en la cabeza, en el fondo pudo distinguir un pequeño álbum de fotos que estaba acomodada sobre la cama.

Peridot no pudo resistir ante la curiosidad y se dirigió hacia aquel álbum, veía muchas fotos, no en todas aparecía Lapis, pero si aparecían muchas personas que se veían agradables, una chica alta y delgada un poco narizona pero muy bien vestida, otra más bajita de piel morena y cabello muy rebelde que a leguas se veía era muy rebelde, y otra chica que se veía muy atlética y atractiva, una cintura perfecta y un busto increíble, labios gruesos y una actitud que refleja un estilo muy genial y también se encontraba un pequeño niño que abrazaba a Lapis con mucho cariño, todos se veían realmente felices.

Peridot vio la triste cara de Lapis y no dudo en preguntar "¿Quiénes eran?" con dolor en las pupilas y un traje sucio Lasuli se sienta a un lado de ella y una a una le iba señalando quien era quien, pero talvez era inocencia, quizás ignorancia, pero en las palabras de Peridot no hubo malicia "Ellas… ¿También trabajaron aquí?" algo abrumada le contó a su pequeña compañera la historia de cada una.

―Peridot― Exclamó Lapis algo cabizbaja ―usualmente mando al carajo a las personas, no sé, quizás es porque aún estoy en duelo debido a que hace poco perdí a alguien a quien tarde en amar, pero por alguna razón me caíste bien, pon atención, pues no quiero volver a tocar este tema:

 **Garnet:** Ella era la cabeza de nuestro circulo de amigas, pero todas teníamos una opinión general, **su novio era una horrible persona** , y no nos equivocábamos, el solía meterse en deudas y gozar de una mala vida, rodeado siempre de alcohol, lo más probable es que quisiera hacerlo cambiar, pero los hombres que son así jamás cambiaran, ella solía sacarlo de sus problemas financieros endeudándose, pero él tomó la decisión más estúpida y terminó quedando mal con una banda criminal, pero el muy idiota para salvar su pellejo, uso el nombre de Garnet y la terminaron secuestrando para traerla a este sitio.

La asesinaron unos adolescentes morbosos que la compraron para ponerla a pelear contra perros salvajes que no habían comido en una semana.

 **Amatista:** sin duda en el pasado fue la que tuvo el pasado más trágico de todas nosotras, su mamá solía decirle "Amatista eres todo una guerrera, sobreviviste a tres intentos de aborto y a todas las veces que te tiraba contra el suelo" sin duda que te lo diga tu madre es lo más horrible, su padre las abandonó y su madre solo la culpaba por ello embriagándose a diario, inclusive en una ocasión llegó a la escuela con un moretón en la frente, nos confesó que su mamá le tiró una botella de vidrio en la frente.

Al desaparecer Garnet ella fue la primera en buscarla, busco por tierra, mar y agua, pero cuando la encontró intentó salvarla al instante y eso le costó muy caro, terminó por ser capturada y fue la que peor castigo tuvo, no será cosa de tres meses Perla y yo vimos como la volvieron un tronco, con eso me refiero a que la amarraron y extremidad por extremidad le cortaron ambas manos y piernas para que solo quedara la cabeza y el torso.

Fue horrible, sus gritos no tenían comparación y la sangre tornó un desagradable olor, pero no pudimos hacer nada, solo vimos cómo se la llevaban unos hombres, no se si siga con vida, pero si lo es se debe de estar martirizando, su madre siempre le dijo que ella era un error, y ahora que esta destajada y alejada de sus amigas debe de estar echa pedazos por dentro, sin duda la muerte sería un regalo para ella.

 **Perla:** Provenía de una familia muy refinada, era la más rica del salón, pero le dieron caza de la manera más irreal posible, cuando atraparon a Garnet ellas se encontraban juntas, uno de los secuestradores se enamoró al verla y a los pocos días comenzó a acosarla, cuando la raptaron iba con sus dos hermanas "blue y yellow" las tres caminábamos algo triste por la desaparición de Garnet y esperábamos a Amatista para ir a la universidad, pero un carro blanco se estaciono frente a nosotras.

por azares del destino las hermanas de Perla terminaron muriendo y yo me encontraba moribunda, Perla sin embargo era violada frente a mis ojos. La amaba, pero terminó siendo asesinada por un idiota que se drogó de más y por su sobredosis terminó enloqueciendo el maldito. ¡Como lo odio!

 **Steven:** ese chiquillo de ahí no sufrió nada de lo que nosotras, pero yo hice que sufriera de la manera más horrenda, solo… solo por mi propio placer― Lapis comenzaba a sollozar más y más pero continuo hablando― Yo un día trabajé de niñera, y Steven fue el primer chico que me tocó cuidar, llegó inclusive a conocer a mis amigas, él nos amaba y todas lo amábamos, pero una noche, justamente tres días después de la desaparición de Garnet me encontraba fatal, pero tenía que cuidar de aquel chiquillo.

Steven parecía de diez, pero realmente tenía trece, pero un crimen es un crimen, no sé que me pasó, solo lo hice.

Steven me veía muy triste y me abrazó muy fuerte, se me hizo muy lindo y algo en mi interior me impulsó a tomar su mano y ponerla en mi pecho, se veía asustado y perplejo, me hacer que a él y comencé a coquetearle, yo… yo les estaba coqueteando a un niño ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ― La voz de Lapis reflejaba desesperación y comenzaba a titubear entre oraciones― y fui muy brusca, lo tumbé contra el suelo e hice que me lamiera, no me importó tener la ropa interior puesta, solo quería sentir su pequeña lengua dentro de mí, lo terminé violando, él me decía que lo estaba asustando inclusive dijo que le dolía, pero yo seguía actuando por impulso.

Soy una horrible persona, no soy mejor que Ronaldo, MR. Smiley, puede que inclusive sea peor que ellos ¡MERESCO ESTO! Todo lo que me sucede es mi castigo―

Peridot quedó perpleja, no se esperaba esa confesión, aunque talvez lo dijo para poder sacarlo, cuadraba bien, quizás nunca se lo dijo a sus amigas porque querían mucho a Steven y tenía miedo de que la vieran como a un monstruo, y quizás como Peridot recién la conocía no habría tanto problema si le dejase de hablar. Estaba en lo cierto.

Pero Peridot ya a estas alturas le importa un cacahuate compartir el cuarto con una violadora, la experiencia de anoche será algo que difícilmente valla a superar por lo que para poder impresionarla se necesita algo más fuerte, se puso de pie y la abrazó acariciando su espalda.

― Me toca a mí― Exclamo Peridot― Yo caminaba por las calles para comprar un nuevo videojuego que había salido, caminaba junto a Rubí y Zafiro, no es mucha historia realmente, intentaron secuestrar a Zafiro pero me terminaron atrapando a mí, llevo tres semanas sin ver mi hogar y extraño mucho a mamá… quiero volver a casa―Peridot hablaba con nervios y temblaba como si estuviera muriendo de frío― Jamás tuve novio, ni siquiera di mi primer beso, hasta apenas anoche perdí mi virginidad y mis labios tocaron el peor lugar posible, ni si quiera sé si fui mala, solo soy una nerd que sabe mucho de mecánica, fanática del Yaoi y llego a ser muy antisocial, pero si de algo estoy segura es que nadie se merece esto―

Lapis le besó la ceja derecha, la abrazó y se puso en pie para preparar el almuerzo, faltan unas cuantas horas para volver al trabajo y cuando menos hay que comer bien. Lapis dio una pequeña reflexión "En general nos va bien, no nos matan de hambre como a las demás que he conocido que han caído en esto, una chica que se llamaba Sadie terminó muriendo de hambre y una tal Kiki hace dos semanas murió siendo golpeada por uno de los proxenetas que quería divertirse"

El sabor de la comida no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero no se le pue exigir tanto, después de todo solamente tienen una docena de huevos y medio litro de aceite ¿Qué se puede hacer con eso sin siquiera tener sal? Afortunadamente también tienen cereal y leche, por lo que Lapis terminó echándole el cereal a los huevos revueltos.

Peridot se quedó asqueada ante tal combinación y optó por beber la poca leche que quedaba y devorar el polvito que quedo en la caja de cereal, entre aquellos escombros encontró un pequeño cochecito de juguete de un color rosa neón, era algo realmente lindo pues hasta luces prendía, y cual niña chiquita comenzó a jugar con él.

Ya no tienen derecho a tener tecnología alguna, antes esa casa tenía una televisión que aun podía reproducir VHS, pero se estropeo de la nada, aquel cacharro es el único aparato electrónico que poseen y no sirve ni como pisa papeles, tienen algunos comics viejos y desgastados que Amatista consiguió traficar.

fácilmente podrían comprar cualquier droga, pero la única que se drogaba demostró que termina siendo más desagradable de lo que parece y si lo hacen mientras trabajan las cosas se tornan asquerosas, pero para Amatista le resultaba como una vía de escape, pero ya no está ahí así que el lugar se ha mantenido libre de narcóticos una buena temporada.

Otra noche llegó y aunque Peridot aún no estaba mentalizada a que es lo que pasaría, aún tiene fe de que algún día lograría escapar de ese mugriento sitio.


End file.
